Finally!
by lola9525
Summary: i suck at summaries. "why me?"


untitled.

Chapter 1: the capture.  
>CRASH! that is the sound that came from one number 4 privet drive, and woke one harry potter from yet another restless sleep. (harry's pov) 'What the?-'i jump up from my small lumpy matress, grab my glasses, and unlock the door using the wandless magic I'd been practicing secretly for half the year, and rush down the stairs yelling, "uncle vernon? dudly? aunt petunia? what's wrong?" to find the source of the noise, only to be hit in the back of the head by something flying down the hallway next to the stairs. (normal pov) after harry had been knocked out, a cloaked figure walks towards him, eerily glowing ruby red eyes staring at the malnourished form of the boy-who-refused-to-die. (voldy's pov) I've finally done it! I've finally found the boy-who-lived's whereabouts. I blast open the doors, the blood-wards obviously useless now since I used the boys blood for my ressurection. I hear the muggles rush down the stairs, into the kitchen in which I was standing in, and instinctively sent the killing curse at them, their bodies dropping like flies. I heard running down the stairs and hear, "uncle vernon? dudly? aunt petunia? what's going on?" There he is. finally. he sent a cookbook at him, effectively knocking him out.<p>

Meanwhile, IN feaudal japan...(A.N. for those who know the show, sorry 'bout the beginning of this, but it just made sense to me.)

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" A girl in a japanese sailor uniform yells at a boy with silver hair and two dog ears on top of his head wearing a red shirt and red pants, who is now lying facefirst in the ground. "Why do you always have to hassle poor little shippo! he's just a child, he doesn't know any better!" the boy in question was sitting on the girl, kagome's shoulder, snickering quietly, was infact, a fox demon, as the boy on the ground was a half-dog demon, as kagome, was a miko, or shrine priestess. for those happening to see this, and did not know them, would think this scene odd, but those who do know them, would sigh and go about their own buisness. "it wasn't my fault! he started it!" inuyasha yells indignantly. "hmph, he is a child, you are an adult, you should know better than to get mad at him. jeez, I'd have thought you were used to it, but oh well." (kag's pov) 'jeez, all this over a stupid fish. inuyasha just won't grow up will he? oh well' we all end up getting the rest we needed with no problems, well, not all of us got the rest we needed, inuyasha had gone running when he thought i was asleep, and I didn't need to wonder where he was going, as the soul-collectors glowed softly in the moonlight, it looked like they wanted me to follow, so I did. They led me to a clearing, where i quickly hid behind a tree, sick at what I was seeing.  
>Inuyasha was, was, having sex with Kikyo, under the sacred tree none the less! Even though we promised we wouldn't go off with another! I thought we had something! I run back to camp, lay down in my sleeping bag, and made it look like I was asleep. sure enough, inuyasha soon comes back into camp, fixing his kimono. I cover my sent enough that he wouldn't know i was crying, and cried myself to sleep. I dreamed that i was in the future, but in an unfamiliar neighborhood, i suddenly find myself zooming into a house, but just before that i saw somebody in a cloak moving towards the house I was zooming towards. as soon as i'm in, i see a young boy, about my age (kagome is fifteen here.) with a bunch of bruises, looking malnourished, thin, (she could tell because there were no blankets) black messy hair, pale skin, slightly unhealthy pale, and one particular charecteristic, a lightning bolt scar on his head. but before she could continue her observation, a loud crash comes from downstairs (it came from under her, how else would she know?) the boy jumps up, and runs downstairs, her following without trying to. "uncle vernon? dudly? aunt petunia? what's going on?" (basicly, she's seeing what's happened to harry, but before it actually happens. sorry for any confusion.) suddenly, a cookbook comes flying at him, she tries to warn him but finds she can't talk. the cookbook hits the boy in the head, effectivly knocking him out, that same cloaked figure walks towards him giving off the feeling of strong evil aura. he grabs the boy's arm, and all i see of him, is glowing red eyes, before, they suddenly dissapear with a loud CRACK! several pops follow after, but i find myself walking up to inuyasha's loud voice.<p>

With voldemort... (voldy's pov)

'Finnaly i have the boy-who-lived' In my private dungeons, watching the boy who-lived sleep. "This is him. isn't it?" i ask a cloaked person next to me. "yes, of course." "Very good, kinjiki no yammy(1)." "not at all. as long as you hold up your end and let my daughter go, i might consider not killing you voldemort." "but of course, lucias(?)," a cloaked figure comes into the dungeons, holding a young child, about 9, with black hair, brown eyes, wearing a checkered kimono, "yes, my lord?" "give her the brat." "yes my lord." The cloaked figure releases the child, who runs to the woman "momma!" "rin-chan, daijoubu?" "hai" konjiki no yammy, otherwise known as yammy, looks up at voldemort with no fear on her face. "you kept up your end, so i'll hold mine. i gave you the information, in exchange for my daughter, but in return for her to not be harmed, i am to give you the one thing you need to win the war" yammy pulls out a glowing pink orb, handing it to voldemort. "the shikon no tama, otherwise known, as the jewel of four souls. it is now yours" voldemort snatches it. "good thing i grabed your daughter that day she wandered into my castle, or else i might have had a chance to lose." "there still is a chance to lose." "what?" "if you kill this boy,or do not send him with me to go to japan, you will lose, because on that trip, harry potter will become on of the most strongest allies possible, because he follows his destiny there. this boy turns sixteen soon, and if you send him with me, the boy will find his three mates, all slytherin, and not afraid to kill someone. but be careful what you do to or say around the boy with them, they will not fully listen to you if harry does not want harry says to, they will kill you without a second thought. they will be wrapped around his little finger, three of the most strongest demons in feudal japan. does that not sound appealing?" "Yes, yes it does" I reply. 'it truly does sound appealing, but is it worth it? yes, yes it is.' "very well, i will send the boy with you, but if you are lying, you will die." "my lord is that really a good thing to do?" outraged, lucias exclamed. I turn to him "you dare question my decision?" I say, deadly calm, "of course not my lord." lucias bows down at the waist, very deeply, i might add. (yammy's pov)  
>'if all goes well, harry will make the right decisions and the right allies. i gotta get out of here soon, or else rin will end up getting hurt' i look down only to look around before spotting rin by harry, looking over the bump on his head. I walk over to her and whisper, "rin-chan, watashtachi wa kokokara derareru wa." (we are going to leave here.) "hai, okaa-sama" (okay momma.)<p>

a.n konjiki no yammy means golden darkness or eternal darkness. it's not her real name, it's acodename for dealing with villains. for people who have seen the anime, this story has no more naraku, kagura did not die. sesshomaru saves her just in time. sorry for those who don't understand japanese, but i had to have them say it in a language that voldy doesn't know. can anyone guess who yammy really is? hmmm hmmm hmmm? i'll give a hint on who harry's mates are if you get it right. it'll be revealed in the next chapter anyway so, ja neee! lola-chan! ;)


End file.
